More Than An All-Girl's Dormitory
by ying fa4
Summary: What will happen to Sara McDougal when her parents have come to Hinata Sou to take her back and Seta is not around? Who will save her? *REVISED*
1. Chapter 1

More Than An All-Girl's Dormitory  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. This is a fan fiction written for other Love Hina fans to read.  
  
Character's thoughts are in brackets ().  
  
Written by: Mei-chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sara McDougal sat up on the roof on Hinata Sou. She strained her eyes in hopes to spot her Papa returning from his current excavation. Seta had left for two weeks now, and was not due back for another two weeks or so. Sara frowned. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't even consulted. "They even didn't ask if I wanted to. Papa just left me here." Sara sniffled. Tears had begun to fall, but she quickly wiped them away as soon as voices were heard.  
  
Crawling quietly, Sara made her way to the source of the noise. Shinobu was at the steps waving. "I'm going to go visit my mom! I'll see you later!" Soon, the joyous good-byes from the others ended and they returned to what they were doing.  
  
Later that night, Sara was up on the rooftop once more, looking up at the stars. Shinobu had returned and was telling the others of her day. Sara envied Shinobu. She likes Shinobu because she was so nice, but yet she despised her for having parents that love her. She sighed at the thought of her real parents.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Sara returned from exploring with an archeologist, Seta. Seta dropped her off at the end of the driveway and apologized for not dropping her off closer, for he had an errand to run. As she ran up the steps, she noticed her father at the door waiting. Something was wrong. He was not smiling.  
  
"Sara! Where were you?" yelled her father. Sara winced as he grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Ow, you're hurting me!" she cried. "That's not the point." He replied. "The point is, you left without telling us, making us worry. How do you expect me to care for you if you never tell us where you go?" Sara retaliated. "Worry? You never worry about me or care for me! The only time you've ever worried about me was only when it means you can't get your way!" She tried not to look at her father, who was now enraged with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me young lady! It's because I had to wait for you to come home I'm late for my business meeting!" He tightened his grip on Sara as she tried to pry it free. Before she knew it, her father flung her and sent her flying. Crashing into the staircase, Sara heard her father comment to himself. "She's useless. I would never have had kids if I knew they were this troublesome. I should just send her away to a boarding school." Then Sara blacked out.  
  
When Sara came too, she was in pain. She wondered why it felt like she was moving. Sitting up, she realized that she was no longer in the hallway of her home, but she was in Seta's van in the back seat with boxes surrounding her. Seta noticed Sara through rear mirror. "Ah, Sara, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Sara scratched her neck. "OUCH!" Seta laughed. "I wouldn't scratch there if I were you. You have a pretty nasty cut from the staircase at your house." Sara pulled her hand away and saw traces of blood. "What happened? Why am I here?" she asked.  
  
Seta pulled over to the side of the road and turned around. "Well, when I came back, you were out like a light against the staircase. I asked your father what happened, and he said you had an accident." Sara's face darkened as she turned away. "I didn't have an accident. He threw me." All was silent for a moment. Sara could see that Seta had a bit of a troubled look on his face. "So why am I here now?" asked Sara. She knew she shouldn't persist, but she couldn't help it. Seta didn't answer. "Seta?" Sara began. "Why am I here?" Seta was silent for a moment before he began. "Your father told me how it was hard for him to take care of you because you are so energetic, and with all the work he has. So he asked me to take you with me." Sara couldn't bear to look. She couldn't believe her what she was hearing. "So basically, my own father got rid of me by having you take me." Seta couldn't say anything to that. "Well, if you wish, I will take you home if you don't want to come with me." Sara shook her head. "No, I can't go home. I don't have a home anymore."  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Sara woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep. It was dark now, and she can smell the delicious aroma of food that Shinobu was preparing. Down below, Keitaro suddenly bursts out the door screaming. "Please don't hurt me!" Sara laughed. Keitaro was a source of amusement to her. She couldn't be happier torturing him and getting him in trouble. Naru was not far behind Keitaro, waving a fist at him. Sara watched earnestly from the safety of the roof. Naru's fierce temper and punches had always gave her an uneasy feeling. But as long as it's not venting out on her, she's fine.  
  
Climbing back into her room, Sara noticed two letters on her desk. One was from the school Shinobu and Kaolla were enrolled in, needing her to fill out some questions and to do an aptitude test to see where she should be placed at school. Tossing that aside, Sara focused on the second letter. It was a pretty envelope with Sara's name scrawled messily onto it. Turning the letter over, she noticed the return address:  
  
1 145 Ocean Drive  
  
Penmount, Oregon, USA  
  
Sara gasped as she read this. She read it over to make sure. She knew this place. For Sara McDougal, it was a place of agony. A place she had left over two years ago. It was a letter from her father. Sara was breathing hard as she stared at the letter. (Why is father contacting me after all this time? What does he want from me?)  
  
Author's note: So what do you think of it so far? I've never seen any fan fictions that featured Sara as the "star" of the story, so here it is! It's my first fan fiction! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Shout out thanks to IA Si, Kanako-Otaku, Akal-Saris and Majin Shinji for helping with the minor glitches in my fan fiction! 


	2. Chapter 2

More Than An All-Girl's Dormitory  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. This is a fan fiction written for other Love Hina fans to read.  
  
Character's thoughts are in brackets ().  
  
Written by: Mei-chan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Next thing Sara knew, she was in bed. Sitting up, she noticed that all the residents of Hinata Sou were present in her room. "Hey, why are you all in here?" Keitaro came over. "We came in and found you lying on the floor out cold. Are you okay?" But as he came over, he slipped and landed face flat in Sara's lap. Naru saw this and immediately grabbed Keitaro by the shoulders and started shaking him. "What is wrong with you? Trying to seduce a young girl?" Keitaro waved his arms wildly as he tried to explain. "N-no! You got it wrong! I slipped!"  
  
At that moment, one of his flailing arms caught on Naru's skirt and pulled it down. Naru screamed, dropped Keitaro and pulled her skirt back up. Motoko stepped in front with her sword pointing menacingly at Keitaro. "Urashima-kun! How dare you try to seduce two girls and in the presence of everyone! For this, I will punish you!" Motoko charged at Keitaro. Keitaro screamed like a girl in terror and fled the room through the window. Motoko chased after him with her sword.  
  
Everyone watched the two ran out. Kaolla noticed the Sara's letter and picked it up. "Hmm? What's this? Something tasty?" Kaolla licked it. Shinobu grabbed it from Kaolla. "You can't eat it!" Kaolla frowned because the letter wasn't food and furthermore, it wasn't tasty. Kitsune snatched the letter from Shinobu's hand and examined it. "Hmm, it's from America." Setting her bottle of sake down, Kitsune proceeded to open the letter. Sara jumped out of bed and leapt toward Kitsune. "You can't!" Kitsune held it out of Sara's reach. "Why not?" Sara tackled Kitsune to the floor. "You just can't!" The letter fell out of Kitsune's hand and into Naru's lap. Naru examined it. "Sara, is this from home?" Sara stopped and turned away. "Yes." "Why don't you read it?" Everyone turned around. Haruka stood at the door with her cigarette in her mouth. Sara clenched her fists. "I don't want to. I want nothing to do with my father."  
  
Keitaro ran in and crashed into Shinobu. "Wow, Keitaro is trying to seduce Shinobu!" Kaolla yelled out cheerfully. When Keitaro sat up, he realized that he was holding onto Shinobu's skirt. Shinobu's face was flushed with red. "I-I'm sorry Shinobu!" cried Keitaro. Keitaro could feel the intense heat Naru was giving off as she came closer. Motoko came in and launched an attack at Keitaro. Keitaro got up and tackled Naru, causing the letter to fly up in the air. Motoko's attack hit the letter and the envelope was cut into shreds, leaving the letter unharmed. "Keitaro, you pervert!" screamed Naru. With that, Naru sent Keitaro out the window with a mega punch.  
  
Kitsune saw this opportunity and snatched the letter on the floor and began to read it. Sara tackled Kitsune and tried to pry the letter out of her fingers. "Give it back! It's not yours!" Snatching it from Kitsune, Sara prepared to rip the letter. Before she could, Haruka snatched it and began to read.  
  
Sara,  
  
Hello. How is travelling with Seta?  
  
…(Letter goes on how Sara is becoming more important to her father's business and she is needed to serve his purposes)…  
  
Now that you are older, I think maybe it's time for you come home. We will come to get you in a week prior to the date of the letter.  
  
Dad  
  
Haruka handed the letter back to Sara. "Hmm, according to this, your father is coming in three days to take you home." Sara dropped the letter as everyone stared at Haruka in astonishment. "Three days?" cried Sara. Haruka nodded. "I guess you should get started on packing." Sara shook her head violently. "NO! NEVER! I will not let him take me home! NEVER! I won't let them! I want Papa!" Sara broke down and started to bawl. Everyone looked at Sara in surprise. No one, probably not even Seta has ever seen her cry. Keitaro had returned by then and went up to Sara. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right." Sara pushed Keitaro away. "No! It's not all right! I don't want to go! I will never let him take me! Even if I have to run away!" With that, Sara took off. Keitaro scrambled after her.  
  
Author's note: I've corrected the two chapters so it shouldn't be as bad as before. 


	3. Chapter 3

More Than An All-Girl's Dormitory  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. This is a fan fiction written for other Love Hina fans to read.  
  
Character's thoughts are in brackets ().  
  
Written by: Mei-chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone watch Sara go. No one attempted to stop her except for Keitaro who scrambled after her. They began to talk. "What are we going to do?" asked Shinobu. "Well, it's obvious that Sara doesn't want to go home, but we don't have control over it." Replied Haruka. Everyone fell silent. "No. I won't let them." Everyone looked up in surprise at Kitsune. "What are you talking about? We can't do anything to stop Sara's parents from taking her back. They are her parents." Said Naru. Kitsune shook her head. "I know, but can't you see it? The fear in her eyes? She doesn't want to go back to her real parents. And I won't let them take her." Kitsune proceeded out the door in pursuit after Sara. The others just watched her go. Naru was puzzled by Kitsune's sudden change in attitude. "But why Kitsune? Why?"  
  
Keitaro stood in the middle of the hallway. (Where did Sara go?) "Sara-chan!" Keitaro heard a shuffle and turned around. It was only Kitsune. "Keitaro? Where did Sara go?" she asked. Keitaro only shrugged. Kitsune sighed. "Oh Keitaro, you're hopeless. I'll go find her! Go down the left hall, I'll go right."  
  
Kitsune turned right and headed down the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going as she headed outside of Hinata Sou. Somehow, she just knew that she would find Sara somewhere outside of Hinata Sou.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Kaolla was on the sand sleeping. It was dark and they were stranded on the island due to Kaolla's water mine. Kitsune tried to reach out to Sara, though Sara made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her. "I don't have a mother." Sara said defiantly. Kitsune's anger dissolved. "Oh. Well, I can be your mother." She reached out to stroke her hair. When she did, she noticed a scar on the back of her neck. (She must've had a hard life at home.) Thought Kitsune. She reached out once more and cradled Sara into her arms. She seemed to give in, too tired to fight anymore. As Kitsune held Sara, it occurred to her that she didn't seem all too bad. Though she was rough and cruel on the outside, she was really hiding her insecure self on the inside.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Kitsune found herself heading into the park by Hinata Sou. "Sara!" she called. At first, she heard nothing except for silence. Then, to her right, she heard a sniffle. "Sara? Is that you?" Kitsune looked underneath the slide. Sure enough, there sat Sara, with her head buried into her arms. Kitsune sat down beside Sara and pulled her onto her own lap. At first Sara cried out and tried to get off, but soon she settled down. "Shh… it's okay…I won't let him take you."  
  
Sara cried out even louder. "I-I don't want to go! I hate him!" Kitsune noticed that her shirt was getting soaked with tears, but said nothing. She stroked Sara's hair and just sat there holding her as she cried.  
  
Meanwhile, the other residents of Hinata Sou minus Kaolla sat around the kitchen table as they pondered the whereabouts of Sara and Kitsune. "Um… sempais… shouldn't we all be looking for them?" asked Shinobu. A big sweat drop appeared over everyone's head. Naru stood up. "Shinobu's right. We should go look for Sara and Kitsune." Motoko stood up and agreed. Keitaro waved at them. "Well, good luck and I hope you two find them soon." No sooner had he said that, Keitaro flew out into the hallway.  
  
"How dare you just sit around while Sara is missing!" screamed Naru, waving a fist at him. "I-I-I…" Keitaro began. Just then, Kitsune came walking in carrying Sara. "Kitsune!" cried Naru. "Where did you... How…" Kitsune motioned for the others to be quiet. "She's asleep. I found her in the park." The others sighed with relief. Kitsune took Sara upstairs to her room and came back down to the living room. The others waited earnestly to hear what she had to say.  
  
After a long explanation with a brief in look to Sara's past, everyone agreed to do what they can to keep Sara's father from taking her away. After that, everyone slumped on the couches from exhaustion. "Hey, where's Su-chan?" asked Naru. Just then, Kaolla bursts in happily, kicking Keitaro in the process, sending him to the wall, all the while screaming out "Hey, guess what?"  
  
Author's Note: Hmm… what does Kaolla Su have up her sleeve? Maybe a plan to save Sara? Check it out in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

More Than An All-Girl's Dormitory  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. This is a fan fiction written for other Love Hina fans to read.  
  
Character's thoughts are in brackets ().  
  
Written by: Mei-chan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap: Kaolla comes flying in kicking Keitaro in the process screaming "Guess what?"  
  
The others looked at Kaolla with a mix of astonishment and confusion. Kaolla was dressed in army clothes complete with helmet and war paint on her face. That can only mean one thing at Hinata Sou: Kaolla Su is ready to battle.  
  
Sara awoke and found herself in bed. (Why am I here?) Sara recalled the events the occurred what seem like ages ago. (Right. Father is coming to take me away.) She recalled her conversation with Kitsune at the park. (Does Kitsune really want to keep father from taking me away?) Sara got out of bed and headed downstairs. As she came down, Kaolla welcomed her.  
  
"Ah! Sara! Come, come!" called Kaolla. Sara looked at Kaolla. (Why is she dressed like that?) Kaolla dragged Sara towards the others. "Come on!" Sara was still confused. "What's going on?" She looked hopefully at the others for an answer. Everyone just shrugged. Kaolla pulled out an enormously large knapsack out of her pocket and began to rummage through them. Everyone watched with great curiosity.  
  
What seemed like seconds, everyone was dressed in various sorts of army clothes except for Motoko who refused to wear them. "I won't wear such clothing." Motoko declared. "If I will fight, I will fight in the clothes I wear now." Shinobu looked around nervously. "Um… are you sure this is okay to do?" she asked. Kaolla just laughed. "Of course Shinobu! We're going to keep Sara's father from coming!" Sara smiled. "Really?" she asked. "Of course! And everyone gets…." Said Kaolla as she rummaged through the bag and pulled out large cannon-like guns. "These!" she said gleefully. Shinobu cried out in terror. "No! We can't hurt him!"  
  
Naru and Kitsune were examining their outfits. Both wore short shorts and their shirts were skimpy and the front dipped down in a V-shape with the buttons undone. Keitaro turned around and noticed Naru and Kitsune. (Wow! They both look so good!) With that, Keitaro's nose began to bleed. Naru looked over and gasped at the sight. Looking at the now drooling and nose-bleeding Keitaro and down at her unbuttoned uniform, she realized what was going on.  
  
"Keitaro! You dirty pervert!" screamed Naru, as she cracked her knuckles. Keitaro pinched his nose and tried to stop it from bleeding. With one hand on his nose, he waved his other arm trying to protect himself from Naru who was getting closer by the second. Waving his arm wildly, Keitaro accidentally grabbed Naru's breast. Naru gasped and her face grew red. "Baka!" she cried out as she sent Keitaro flying out the door of Hinata Sou and down the stairs to the street. Kitsune watched with amazement. "Wow Naru, that's a record!"  
  
Kaolla got everyone to gather in around the coffee table. "Ok troops!" she said, laying out what looked like a map of Hinata Sou and it's surroundings. "Here's the plan!" Everyone looked at the map. It was riddled with red X's everywhere. "Um Kaolla, what are those?" asked Sara, pointing to the X's. "Those are the traps!" Everyone's mouths fell open. "What?" asked Kaolla. "That's a lot of traps. We're probably going to end up in one of them ourselves." Said Naru.  
  
The door to Hinata Sou opened and Mitsumi walked in. "Morning!" she called. Everyone looked at her as if she was insane. "Morning?" asked Keitaro. Looking down at his watch, he realized that none of them had slept all night. Everyone moaned and sunk to the ground and began to snore.  
  
Author's note: What's going to happen now? Only two days left before Sara's father comes! What is the plan? 


End file.
